


Private Parts

by Frosty83



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty83/pseuds/Frosty83
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are learning how to live together in St. Petersburg. Yuuri internalizes his feelings and Viktor is trying hard to get him to open up.I have no BETA....





	1. Bento and Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from listening to [Private Parts - Halestorm](https://youtu.be/Qaw569b1Ajc) and was intending it to be a one shot but, well it got away from me. This story will take you on an emotional roller coaster.

It had be a few days since Yuuri arrived in St. Petersburg. Viktor had been nice and told him to take the first couple of weeks there off from practice so that he could become acquainted with the city and get over his jet lag.

He got woken up on the fifth day by Makkachin licking his face. “Good morning to you too!” he giggles as the pooch continues. “Should we go for a walk?” Yuuri asks as he scratches the dog behind the ears as he sits up. Makka was so excited her whole backside was wagging!

“Okay, okay! Let me get some clothes on first silly dog,” he laughed. Sliding his sweatpants and t-shirt on, they head toward the door. After latching the leash and throwing on his shoes and jacket, they were off.

There was a park a few blocks from their building where Viktor always took Makka for walks. On the way Yuuri made note of all the shops on the street so he could find everything on his own. _Oh there’s a small market, I’ll stop on the way home to get what I need to surprise Viktor for lunch._

>ME< Hey Yurio, is it possible to give me the address for the rink? I want to surprise Viktor for lunch.

>YURIO< Pfft! Sure piggy I’ll send you a map with English so you don’t get lost.

>ME< Thank you. Please don’t let him run off for lunch.

>YURIO< Yeah whatever.

As he waited for the map from the teen, he hollered to Makka, “Come on, girl! Let’s go home.” They had been at the dog portion of the park for about an hour and they were both ready to get back to their cozy apartment.

After making the quick stop at the small market he saw earlier, Yuuri and his curly haired companion headed home. He took his time making the bento boxes so they were perfect. Satisfied with the result, Yuuri packed them up with a couple bottles of lemonade and a large piece of chocolate cake to share with his love.

“Okay, Makka, I’m off to surprise your dad,” he scratched behind the dog’s ears as he spoke. He glanced over to make sure the pooch was set with what she needed for the day before heading out the door.

As it turned out Viktor’s apartment was only a few minutes by foot from the rink. _Well this should be easy enough to jog to the rink then. I wonder if Viktor rides a bike here too or if he just walks. I’ll ask him at lunch._

As he walks into the rink he says hello to the girl at the counter and heads towards the rink doors. Yuuri can see Viktor and a few others standing near the barrier chatting. He smiles to himself seeing Viktor smile so big and talking so animatedly with his _their_ rink mates.

Viktor then throws his arms around a brunette’s shoulders, kisses his cheek, and lays his head on the man’s shoulder. Yuuri stops. His anxiety flares. Tears form in his eyes. His breath catches as he gasps and he drops the bento with a large crash.

The group quiets and turns. “Oi! Old man, way to go!” Yurio pushes past a stunned Viktor and jogs toward Yuuri. “You okay, piggy?” he whispers to the man.

Yuuri closes his mouth and swallows. Shaking his head he answers softly, “This was a mistake.” His hands were quivering from shock. His hot tears started to stream down his face. He turns quickly and rushes back out the door.

Viktor watched with wide eyes as his fiancé left in a rush. He was rooted to the spot. He was still in his skates and couldn’t possibly run after his love, his Yuuri.

Yurio marches to where the silver haired man stood and pokes him in the chest. “Way to go, Viktor! He was surprising you with fucking lunch and you, being your fucking flirty self, shattered his heart, AGAIN! You know he did up root himself from everything he knows to be with you. Can’t you just keep your hands and your lips to yourself!?”

“He was surprising Viktor?” The brunette spoke up. “Why on earth would that boy surprise Viktor?”

Letting out a breath Viktor answers. “Maksim that was Yuuri, my fiancé.” He looks down shoulders slumped. He places his head in his hands as he leans on the barrier, “What did I do?”

Shocked at the revelation Maksim gets huffy with Viktor. “Damn you, Viktor Nikiforov! I thought you left him! Why was I sucked into your fucking mind games?!” He slaps Viktor across the face, “BASTARD!”

“VIYTA! GET OVER HERE NOW!” Yakov yells across the rink. Viktor winces but goes to his coach.

“Yes, Yakov what did you need?”

“Did I just see Katsuki in here and then see him run off? What the hell? You more than anyone here should know how fragile he is and how he over thinks things! You are done for the day,” the older man puts his hand up to stop Viktor’s protest. “You need to go home and fix this. You are not coming back to this rink until you make up with Katsuki.”

Bowing his head in defeat he answers, “Yes coach.” Heading to the locker room, he hears Yurio on the phone. He stops and sits on a nearby bench to take off his skates and tries to listen in on the conversation.

“Calm down, Yuuri. No, I don’t know what he was thinking. Are you home? Do you need me to come over there? Okay. Call me or text me later, yeah? Yes I know, he’s a bonehead he’s always been that way. Alright, yes I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” Turning as he ends the call he notices Viktor. “What the hell are you thinking? He’s a wreck and it’s your fault. You better fix this,” the blonde practically growls.

“Yakov told me the same thing and has kicked me out of the rink until I fix it. I don’t know how to fix it, Yurio! He probably hates me!”

“I know I hate you right now for hurting him.”

“I hate myself to be honest.”

“Good. Now get out of my face, old man! Go and beg your fiancé for forgiveness. If he even wants you still.” Yurio was just trying to hurt Viktor like he had hurt Yuuri. He knew they could overcome this hiccup, he was just trying to push it along.

Viktor doesn’t even bother to shower before he leaves. Grabbing his bag he shuffles toward the door like a dog with his tail between his legs. _How am I going to make this up to Yuuri?_ He stops when he gets to the pile of what was supposed to be his and Yuuri’s lunch. _Oh, Malysh, you made me bento. How thoughtful. I wish we could have eaten it together._ Letting out a sigh he picks up the mess and carries everything with him home.


	2. Tears and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is an idiot and can't seem to talk to Yuuri. Yuuri needs time to process everything that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The playlist for this chapter is at the end! I hope you are all enjoying it!

He arrived back to their shared apartment at the speed of light with tears in his eyes. Yuuri collapsed onto the couch. His phone started to ring. He fumbles getting the device out of his pocket. Looking down he sighs with relief. _Thank God it’s just Yurio. I don’t think I could handle talking to Viktor now._

“Hello?” he sobs. “Yurio, I made a mistake moving here. Viktor obviously doesn’t want me, I could tell by how he was with that other man. Does he even really love me? His eyes were sparkling when he looked at that man! How am I supposed to compete with someone he’s obviously known for a long time?” He sniffles and wipes his nose on his sleeve. “I can’t calm down! Does he not think about anyone except himself? I mean really he’s so selfish sometimes! Yes I’m home now. No, no I’ll be okay. Yeah I’ll text you later I may need to leave for a bit later to clear my head. God, why did he have to be such a beautifully stupid liar!? Thanks for listening, Yuri, you’re a great friend. Bye.”

Yuuri starts to panic. He decided to text Phichit since he would have some good advice and a virtual shoulder for Yuuri to cry on. _What am I going to do when he gets home? I can’t talk to him let alone look at him right now. Maybe I should just go grab my stuff quick and go to the spare room. Yes that seems to be a good idea._

>ME< Phichit, I’m having a horrible day. I don’t know what to do. I’m moving my things into the spare room and locking myself inside. I need a cheer-me-up.

>PHICHIT< Oh Yuuri, what happened? Why would you move into the spare room?

>PHICHIT< Wait! What the hell did Viktor do?! I’m going to hurt him!

>ME< I wanted to surprise him for lunch with bento and when I got there he was all over another guy. He even kissed his cheek! It was a mistake coming here.

>PHICHIT< Yuuri, I’m sure you don’t know the whole story. It could be a misunderstanding. But you’re right separate yourself from him for a while. I’ll send you the hurt playlist link. Just blare that and you should feel better.

>ME< Yeah you’re right. Thanks Chit. That playlist is a must for me right now I need to wallow.

>PHICHIT< Anything for my best friend! Keep me updated.

Yuuri headed to their _Viktor’s_ room to gather his things. He still hadn’t unpacked his suitcases so it wasn’t hard to move his things. After those were moved he went back and quickly grabbed his laptop, phone charger, and his toiletries. Makka had been sitting in the hall watching him move his things.

“Sorry girl, I’m moving in here.” He bends down to love up the poodle. Standing with a sad smile, Yuuri goes into his new room locking the door. Makka wines from the hallway deciding to lie down in front of Yuuri’s door.

~~~~~

Victor took his time walking home. He had no idea how he was going to explain anything to Yuuri. _I’ve really messed things up. What if he doesn’t want to be with me anymore? I bet he’s going to make me sleep in the spare room when I get home._

As he nears their door he takes a deep breath. Slowly opening the door he calls out, “Yuuri? Are you home?” Slipping his shoes off and setting down his duffle, Viktor shuffled to the kitchen to set the mess that had been their lunch in the sink. He sees Makka lying outside the spare room’s door.

Viktor pads closer to the door and he can hear faint sobs. Heart breaking he knocks softly on the door, “Yuuri, love, I’m sorry. Will you come out?” He presses his forehead to the door. “Please come out.”

“No. Just go away, Viktor.” His cries intensify. “Why would you do that? Were you ever really in love with me?”

And there it was, the knife starting to turn in his heart. _How did I let this happen? I’ve hurt the one person I want in my life forever._ Viktor’s tears start to fall and he slides down to his knees before the door. “Yuuri, I never wanted to hurt you. I have been in love with you since the night I met you in Sochi. You are the most beautiful man I have ever had the privilege of knowing,” he sniffles. Then letting out a breath he whispers, “I love you, Yuuri.”

Viktor stayed there by Yuuri’s door hoping he would come out for hours. Defeated for the night and hungry he went to make something for dinner. He settled on a cold meat sandwich of some sort and an apple. He made one for Yuuri as well for a peace offering setting it and a bottle of water on a tray and taking it to the room.

“Yuuri, I made you something to eat. Would you at least open the door to take that if you won’t talk to me? I’m still sorry and I still love you.”

After some shuffling sounds, Yuuri slowly opened the door. His hair and clothing were disheveled and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. “T-thank you, V-viktor,” he sniffled. “I need more time before I can talk to you.” He never looked at Viktor’s face just took the tray and closed the door again.

Viktor stood there staring at the door for a few minutes. Finally he decided he should shower and go to bed himself. Walking into the room he saw it was devoid of anything involving the man he loved. _He must be really upset. I didn’t realize he totally moved out of our room. God I really messed up! Maksim was so nice when I came back and I was sad that Yuuri wasn’t with me right away. At least we didn’t go too far. I didn’t feel more than friendship with him, but Yuuri saw me kiss him. I am the biggest idiot!_

Maksim had been there to cheer him up when he arrived back in Russia. He was a good looking man, soft lips, strong hands, and he somehow knew just what to do to cheer Viktor up. Viktor, however, had forgotten to mention that he was in fact still very much in love and very much engaged to Yuuri. They went out for coffee, dinner, and movies holding hands. Viktor had come home to Russia a month before Yuuri finally arrived and in that time he had gotten too close to Maksim. He led the man to believe he was no longer with Yuuri. That was the biggest mistake he could have ever made in his life.

He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was disgusted with himself for being so clingy and selfish. “Why did you break his trust, break his heart? Do you really think he is going to listen to you, forgive you? He loves you so much he fucking left Japan to be with you and you run into another man’s arms? You are the biggest buffoon in all of Russia!” Viktor yelled at himself and just let the angry tears fall. He didn’t even bother taking a hot shower or combing his hair. He just went and flopped down on his bed. He couldn’t sleep not without Yuuri curled up next to him.  

~~~~~

Yuuri couldn’t sleep either. He needed to work through his feelings to make him feel somewhat himself again so he could talk with Viktor. The only way he knew how to do that was to dance. Looking at the clock he saw it was just after eight pm so he texted Yurio.

>ME< Yurio is there a studio at the rink?

>YURIO< yeah Lilia gave me a key so I could go there when I wanted. Do you want to go?

>ME< yeah can you meet me there? I don’t really know where to go and I don’t want to be there alone

>ME< or with Viktor

>YURIO< yeah I’ll meet you there in 15

>ME< thanks Yuri

He grabbed his things and his phone and snuck out. He could hear the shower running. _Good Viktor is in his room. I don’t want to explain where I’m going._ He grabbed his keys off the hook and then made his way to the rink to meet Yurio.

“Hey, Yuri!” he called to the blonde as he jogged up to the building. “Thanks for doing this for me, I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he waves his hand. “Besides you’re actually pretty cool for an old man and well I don’t have many friends. I need something to do outside of practice.”

Saying hello to the night guard, the pair walked up the stars to the dance studio that overlooked the rink. Yuuri set his bag down and took a quick look around in awe. Minako’s studio was nice but not _this_ nice and he was pinching himself because he just couldn’t believe he was here.

“Do you need music or what? There is a Bluetooth stereo system in the building. This room is labeled ‘LILIA’ if you want to connect. I’ll hang out and just stretch. You do whatever you need.” He looked at his friend, “Are you okay, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook himself back to reality, “Yes, I think I’ll be ok. I get lost in my head sometimes, sorry. Could you tell Viktor where I am? He was in the shower when I left I couldn’t bring myself to leave a note or anything.” Giving a half smile, he got into some dance shoes.

“Yeah I can do that.”

“Thanks, Yuri.”

“Whatever.”

Just then his phone went off letting him know the playlist Phichit was sending him had finally downloaded. He hit ‘shuffle’ on the short playlist after connecting to the speaker system and Wi-Fi. When the music started he started moving in an emotional, expressive way. Yurio was captivated. He didn’t know Yuuri could move like that. He secretly recorded each dance for each different song that played and decided he would send one to Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) for updates on this story and my other fic [Emotions](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/9396518/chapters/21271688) or if you want to chat!
> 
> Playlist for this chapter:  
> [Melissa Etheridge - I'm The Only One](https://youtu.be/uVMS2sCO_sM)  
> [Beyonce & Shakira - Beautiful Liar](https://youtu.be/NR9WsbTNzJY)  
> [Paula Abdul - Cold Hearted Snake](https://youtu.be/oYKMZUNHTAI)  
> [Robyn - Dancing on My Own](https://youtu.be/Hi9ViDVumz0)  
> [Robyn - With Every Heartbeat](https://youtu.be/iJwNNubfAcI)  
> [Toni Braxton - Unbreak My Heart](https://youtu.be/ZNr2XyEawig)  
> [Phil Collins - One More Night](https://youtu.be/3Jdg1i6J1yY)  
> [Johnny Cash - Hurt](https://youtu.be/4ahHWROn8M0)  
> [Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts](https://youtu.be/rOYnrBuIMgA)  
> [Adele - Make You Feel my Love](https://youtu.be/4k-W6cZ2CiY)  
> [Natalie Imbruglia - Torn](https://youtu.be/kjCCJp9BqpE)  
> [R.E.M. - Everybody Hurts](https://youtu.be/Y6yUY7M9yfw)  
> [Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love](https://youtu.be/DN87dn1ZPhw)  
> [Bill Withers - Ain't No Sunshine](https://youtu.be/HBKcAc8VpIw)  
> [Lady Antebellun - Need You Now](https://youtu.be/9picrMS830c)


	3. Explainations and Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is trying to work out how to explain everything to Yuuri.

Viktor was sprawled out on his bed; he hadn’t bothered to dress himself in more than briefs. It was lonely in the king size bed without Yuuri there in his arms. He was just aimlessly scrolling through his private Instagram. Taking a photo of himself with tears in his eyes posting and tagging it ‘#imthebiggestidiot #alone #missingmylove’. He was so ashamed of himself for what he did. He let his hand drop to his lap that held his phone. _I need to figure out how to fix this. I don’t think I could live without Yuuri in my life. He brought my life back TO life and then I had to ruin his trust._

He jumped as his phone vibrated letting him know he had a text. It was from Yurio. _Why would he be texting me? Does he want to yell at me some more? I already feel like shit he doesn’t need to pour salt in the wound._ But he was surprised to receive what he did.

>YURIO< Hey old man. Yuuri asked me to tell you he was with me at the studio.   
>YURIO< but don’t think about coming here he needs space.

>ME< thanks for telling me. Will you let him know I’m sorry?

>YURIO< Yeah whatever. Why didn’t you tell me he could dance like this? He is so amazing you must have really done something to his heart I can feel his pain.

Yurio sends the video he took of Yuuri dancing to 'Jar of Hearts' figuring that it would get through to Viktor that he just can’t play with Yuuri’s emotions. He wanted the pair to be together as they made the other whole. He was just trying to push them in the right direction by being a good friend to them both.

After watching the video what seemed like a millions times Viktor texted Yurio back.

>ME< I never meant for this to happen. I never told Maksim the truth and got comfortable.

>YURIO< well no shit. I don’t even know how relationships work and I figured that one out idiot!

>ME< thanks. Will you let me know when you guys leave?

>YURIO< Yeah whatever. Just fix what you broke.

>ME< I hope I can

_I need a game plan. Maybe I can make him his favorite dessert to hell with any diet he thinks he needs. I love him no matter what and I plan on making this up to him for the rest of my life. What if it doesn’t work though? I won’t be able to live without him; he brought me back from almost ending it all. That’s what I need to tell him._

He figured out he didn’t know what Yuuri’s favorite dessert was. So he thought he’d reach out to Phichit, surely the Thai would know that. So he dialed this lover’s best friend.

“Hello, Viktor. What do you want?” Phichit did not sound happy to hear from him.

“Hi, Phichit. I’m guessing you’ve talked to Yuuri? Let me tell you I didn’t mean to hurt him. I’m trying to make it up to him and explain everything, but I need an ice breaker, I think that’s the term. I wanted to make him his favorite dessert and then realized I didn’t know what that was. I know you probably hate me right now too, but I would really appreciate it,” he pleaded with the Thai.

Letting out a huff into the phone Phichit answered, “I’m not happy with you but I don’t hate you. I don’t know what happened a hundred percent and I’d like to hear your side of the story before I agree to help you with anything involving Yuuri.”

“Yes I understand.” He lets out a breath of air trying to get courage to tell his story. “Here goes. Please don’t think less of me, Phichit. When I got back to Russia I was completely lost. I came back only a week after the GPF and Yuuri still had to pack his things before he could move. Maksim was someone I was friendly with prior to going to Japan. Nothing serious mind you, I only ever thought of him as a friend. He could see I was down upon my return and was the only one that had even tried to cheer me up. I was so mopey without Yuuri here. Yes we talked everyday but the time difference made it so hard. I hung out more with Maksim to keep my loneliness at bay during the day so that I wouldn’t think so much about missing Yuuri. I never stopped to think that Maksim didn’t know we were still engaged and very much in love.” Viktor had started to feel the hot tears streak down his face, “I thought we were becoming friends like Chris and I are and Maksim thought we were dating apparently. When Yuuri came to bring me lunch I had no idea he was even coming. I don’t even remember what Maksim, Mila, Georgi, and I were chatting about. Maksim said something that made me very happy and I kissed his cheek. Then…”

“Then you heard Yuuri and blah blah blah,” Phichit offered.

“Yes,” Viktor sounded defeated.

“Sounds to me you weren’t honest with Yuuri. But not to the point he shouldn’t forgive you unless you’ve done more than just kiss him on the cheek.”

“Oh heavens no I would NEVER do that! I’m too in love with Yuuri!” he wailed. “I wouldn’t ever forgive myself if I ever did anything like that! I’d rather die…”

“OKAY!” Phichit interrupted. “I get it. Now I’ll try to help you best I can. Yuuri always loved chocolate mousse pie when we lived in America. I’ll send you a link. Good luck Viktor. I’m sure he’ll come around. He’s been hurt by many guys before and he jumps to the worst case scenario.”

“Thank you Phichit.”

“You better make it right. He loves you so much.”

“I will. I love him too. So, so much. Goodnight, Phichit.”

“Goodnight.”

Viktor had a lot to think about. It did feel good to get all that off of his chest even if it was just to his lover’s best friend. His phone chimed when Phichit’s message arrived. He was rushing off to the market as he read to get what he needed.

~~~~~

Yuuri danced for hours. He was extremely tired and just wanted a shower and to sleep. After saying goodnight to Yurio, he headed for the apartment. _I wonder if Viktor is still awake. I need to see him now. I missed him all day and now I just want to forget about this whole thing and be in his arms. I need to find out about who that man was though since Yurio wouldn’t tell me a damn thing. The only one who can tell me anything is Viktor._ Suddenly his phone vibrated jarring him from his thoughts.

>PHICHIT< Viktor called me

>ME< what for?

>PHICHIT< so I could give him a recipe but I made him tell me his side of the story before I gave it to him

>ME< was it good?

>PHICHIT< just listen to it. I believe him but I want you to make your own decision

>ME< yeah ok I’m just walking up the steps to the building now call you tomorrow

>PHICHIT< you better!

Pocketing his phone as he walked in the door, he kicked off his shoes, hung his keys and jacket. Walking into the kitchen he saw what looked like his favorite pie and a note:

                My dearest Yuuri,

                To say that I am sorry for my stupidity is not enough. I made you your favorite pie in hopes that you will be willing to listen to me and maybe forgive me. I’m willing to wait for you to be ready to hear me out as long as it takes. Just know that I love you with everything that I am and I would perish if I were no longer yours. If you feel you are ready to face me I’ll be in our room. You don’t have to sleep in that uncomfortable bed.

(Please I hope you like the pie. I’ve never made this kind before.)

                                        All my love,

                                                Viktor

 

He wiped the tear that was falling from his eye and headed to the bedroom. Slowly opening the door he could see the lights were out and Viktor was seemingly asleep. He padded across the floor to the bed and sat down. Turning on the lamp he ran his fingers through soft silver locks. “Viktor, love, I’m home,” he whispered. He could see Viktor’s eyes were swollen from crying himself and that he was slightly shaking.

He let out a soft sob in response, “Yuuri, please don’t leave me! Let me explain, please!”

“Shhh. Let me shower then you can explain. I’m too tired tonight though so can we just sleep?”

“If that’s what you want, my Yuuri.”

“I love you still Viktor as I always have. But I need sleep and so do you. I’ll sleep in here but my things are staying in the other room. I haven’t forgiven you yet so don’t expect it change with a simple ‘I’m sorry.’”

“Yes Yuuri,” he replied. He was going to do whatever Yuuri said to make him happy. He watched his lover leave the room to shower. He felt hopeful for Yuuri’s forgiveness since he would be sleeping in their bed tonight.

  _Please God, let me have the strength to tell Yuuri everything.  I love him too much to lose him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all well! I have been so inspired for this story and am so proud that i am updating this so quickly! I would love to hear from you all so catch me on [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) or leave me a comment!
> 
> Kudos are always welcome as well :)
> 
> Here's what i based Yuuri's dance off of:  
> [Jar of Hearts](https://youtu.be/JxXWRlkAS48?t=10s)


	4. Reasons and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri listens to Viktor's side of the story. Still uncertain how he feels about the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the LONGEST chapter i've ever written! Amazing what i can do when kiddos are napping or in school! lol I hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it.
> 
> XOXO

His eyes followed his lover out of the room. Viktor could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks and didn’t bother to suppress them or wipe them away. He was too ashamed of himself. _Why did I have to do that? Yuuri has been there for me through some difficult times. He’s been strong for me when I’ve needed him and he hasn’t had as many anxiety attacks since Barcelona. But now I’ve ruined everything and I’m still not sure how we’ll get through this._

He sat up in bed leaning on the pillows against the headboard. Placing his head in his hands he began to bawl again. How did he have any tears left after crying most of the day? He felt his stomach rumble. _I guess I better go eat something._ He hadn’t eaten since breakfast early that morning and it was now well past midnight. He really wasn’t hungry but he believed Yuuri would be upset with him if he didn’t eat at all.

Walking out of the bedroom and into the hall he could hear the shower in the guest bathroom. He could also hear music and singing, a voice like a beautiful songbird floated to him. _Is that Yuuri singing? I don’t think I’ve ever heard him sing._ He moved closer to the bathroom door breath catching and the hole in his heart ripping open again. He was singing very loud and it was like the song was a duet the way his voice mingled with the songstress on the track.

**_You're giving me a million reasons to let you go_ **   
**_You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show_**  
 ** _You're givin' me a million reasons_**

Viktor pressed his back up against the wall next to the door with a huff. His hand found its way to his mouth as to keep the fresh sobs from escaping him. His face was hot with the newly formed tears flowing down the streams that were already lining his cheeks. The lyrics to this particular song had never rung so true. He _had_ given Yuuri a lot of reasons to let him go. He wanted so badly to talk to his love. He was rooted to the spot though as he listened carefully through the door.

**_Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare_ **   
**_It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware_**  
 ** _Cause you're giving me a million reasons_**

He couldn’t believe how heart wrenching listening to this was until he heard a sob. He stopped breathing; his eyes went wide tears still flowing freely. Still Yuuri sang along his voice now raw from his cries. Viktor wanted to rush into the room and hold him let him know everything was alright. But he knew it wasn’t alright. They had yet to talk about the day and Viktor was too exhausted from all the turmoil inside of him to try to do that still tonight.

**_When I bow down to pray_**  
**_I try to make the worst seem better_**  
 ** _Lord, show me the way_**  
 ** _To cut through all his worn out leather_**  
 ** _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_**  
 ** _But baby, I just need one good one, good one_**  
 ** _Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one_**  
 ** _Baby, I just need one good one to stay_**

After the last few words of the song, Yuuri shut the water off leaned against the wall and sobbed loudly into his hands. He was crying harder than he had before he left to the rink and slid down the still wet wall until he was seated. He pulled his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his forehead on his knees. It was difficult for him coming home see Viktor’s note and seeing him so panic-stricken. He didn’t want to cry before Viktor again so he held it in waiting for the sounds of the water and music to fill the small room.

There was a soft knock at the door. “Yuuri, love. Are you hungry? I’m going to try to eat although I’m not sure I have the appetite.”

Sniffling he calls out, “N-no I’m okay. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” He knew he said he’d sleep in their _Viktor’s_ room but he was still uncertain if he could keep it together. So he took his time getting ready for bed after drying off. He decided to wear his own pajamas instead of Viktor’s like he usually did. After pulling on his sweats and his long sleeved shirt he took a deep breath and opened the door. He half expected Viktor to be there waiting for him but was relieved that that was not the case. He went to the kitchen to make some chamomile tea so he could calm down enough to hopefully sleep.

“Hi,” he said softly as he passed Viktor to get to the kettle.

“Hey yourself. Yuuri, I need to tell you I’m sorry again. I can’t even function right since I can’t get over what I’ve done. Can I at least tell you so you can think about if you forgive me or not?” He was begging on his knees and pleading with his eyes.

“Viktor, I want to listen but not right this minute, okay?” He remembered the pie on the counter. “Viktor that pie needs to be covered and placed in the fridge. It will go bad before I even get a chance to try it.”

He looked at the slowly wilting pie and hurried to do as Yuuri had said. “S-sorry,” he murmured. He had no idea what the hell he was doing when it came to baking or how to store those goods.

Yuuri softly chuckled, “It’s okay, Viktor. I really want to try it just not tonight. Let’s go to bed now you have to get up for practice in a few hours.” Grabbing his mug of tea he padded toward the bedroom.

“N-no I don’t. Yakov told me not to come back until I fixed what I had done. And frankly I don’t feel comfortable going back there where everyone hates me for hurting you.”

“He told you what?!” His eyes went wide and he stopped to face his fiancé.

“I’m not allowed to train until I’ve fixed the mess I made by hurting you like I did. The man has a soft spot for you Yuuri and he wants what is best for you as I do.”

He started moving again. “Come on we have a lot to talk about then. I’m not promising I’m going to take it easy on you though.”

“Yes my Yuuri.” He followed behind like a dog that had been scolded and had his tail between his legs.

Yuuri went to the side he normally slept on and sat down. He set the mug on the nightstand and arranged the pillows so he could sit up comfortably. He patted Viktor’s side inviting him to join him. “Viktor I’m upset still but I’m not going to bite you.”

Feeling dejected he shuffled to the bed and slowly joined his love. Never once did he lift his face or his eyes to look at his face. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Yuuri I love you. I’m going to tell you everything and you can ask me anything you wish when I’m finished.”

“Okay. I’m listening.”

Running his hands over his face and then focusing on his lap he began. “I met Maksim three years ago when he joined the rink. He’s an ice dancer. We became friends quickly. I’m not going to deny that I was attracted to him then. He and I spent time together going to lunch and movies. I thought we were going to start dating but he had turned me down. That’s why my skating took a turn and I was wallowing in the fact I was rejected. But then you came along in Sochi and I felt alive again,” he looked at Yuuri then.

Yuuri was taking a sip of his tea and watching Viktor out of the corner of his eye. “Please continue.”

“Right. After he had rejected me I threw myself into training trying to forget. After you literally danced into my life I felt the spark of life again. Then I came to you and you know the rest of that. Well when I had to leave you behind in Japan to come back here I was so depressed. I couldn’t be with you the way I wanted, our video chats, texts, and phone calls not making it easier. Maksim saw I was down. Never once did he ask about you. Never once did I think to mention you. I thought if I was distracted I wouldn’t miss you so much. We started to hang out more as he was the only one who seemed to notice my despair. Mila, Georgi, and Yurio never asked me how I was doing or how you were. Why would they? They were concentrating on their own programs.

“Maksim asked me to join him for dinner and we hung out at each other’s apartments. I was glad for the distraction. I needed a friend and thought Maksim just wanted the same. I was completely wrong though. When you came to surprise me we were just coming off the ice for lunch. I’m not sure what the group of us was talking about. It wasn’t important. Maksim had offered to take me to lunch his treat. I was so surprised by that I hugged him and kissed his cheek. But that’s the only time I’ve kissed him.”

“Is that everything? Nothing else I should know?”

“After you rushed out Yurio yelled at me. Told me that you were there to surprise me with lunch. Maksim didn’t know who you were and asked why you would want to do that. I told him ‘That was Yuuri. My fiancé.’ And then Maksim yelled at me for leading him on. Then he slapped me across the face. I deserved it I was an idiot.” Tears were flowing down his face once again.

Setting his mug down Yuuri turned to face him. He lifted his chin so he could look into the bright azure eyes he so loved. “Viktor I love you so much. Why wouldn’t you tell me sooner? You didn’t think I needed to know that? I’ve had people cheat on me in the past. I really don’t take rejection well, but I know I want to make this work. You are the only one I’ll ever want or need. You’ve been the love of my life for far more years than I’ve actually known you. Now I have some questions if you are done.”

Viktor wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “Ask my anything.”

He turned more so he could see Viktor’s reactions better. “I know you said you had only kissed him on the cheek, but is that the truth? Did you ever fool around? I would really like to know. I want nothing but honesty here. If I get even the slightest hint that you are lying to me I’m staying in the spare room until I find my own apartment.”

Viktor seemed to get smaller at the statement. “I had tried to kiss him once before I ever knew you. But since coming back here, no I have not. He however has tried to kiss me several times. Mostly he’s kissed my cheek, forehead, or hand. I never thought anything of it. He tried to give me head a few times while we were watching a movie but I always stopped him.”

“Was it then that you remembered me?”

“Yes. After that happened, each time I left right away. I didn’t want that from him. I only wanted you then, now, and forever.” He grabbed Yuuri’s hands bringing them close so he could kiss each one.

With the information now out in the open, Yuuri needed to process it. He pulled his hands from Viktor’s and slid back to his side of the bed. “I’m tired Viktor. I danced at the studio for hours. Goodnight.” He rolled over without kissing the other goodnight as he always did. He was still upset over the whole situation.

Viktor was surprised. He thought Yuuri was starting to forgive him. Apparently not. He sat there for a while watching the rise and fall of Yuuri’s breathing. His dark mop of hair just peeking out of the top of the covers. He couldn’t sleep not when his love was still upset with him so he decided to just sit there and watch him sleep. _Please Yuuri find it in your heart to forgive me. I know it will take some time to truly trust me once again but I will do my best. I’ll do anything you say._

He stayed like that, wallowing in his sadness, watching and wishing Yuuri would wake and tell him it was all a bad dream. Finally sleep overcame him but it was a restless sort of sleep.

~~~~~

Yuuri woke with a jump. The dream he was having was too vivid. Viktor had left him for this Maksim guy, telling him he didn’t want to coach him or be with him anymore laughing as they walked away.  The him in the dream took it so hard he had taken some drastic measures involving himself and Viktor’s skates. He just wanted to end everything in the dream.

Looking at the clock it was six a.m. so he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. Looking over his shoulder he could see how Viktor had fallen asleep sitting up and was now at a very odd angle. _Well I shouldn’t leave him like that but I’m going to this time._

He changed his clothes and headed out jogging with his skate bag to the rink. If Viktor wasn’t allowed to go to practice then he would have to go talk to Yakov himself. He didn’t want Viktor’s skating to suffer even if he was still upset with him. There were some skaters already warming up when he had arrived rink side.

“Yuuri!” Mila practically screamed speeding over to where he stood. “How are you? Is everything okay between you and Vitya?”

“I-I’m alright. No not everything is alright, but I think after I talk to Yakov it might be. Viktor is still home asleep so he doesn’t know I’m here,” he answered with a small smile.

“Yakov is in his office still. That may be the place to chat with him. Up the stairs last door on the right. I’m really glad you’re here Yuuri,” she beamed. “Don’t be too upset with Vitya. He doesn’t always read the situation right. And avoid Maksim if you can, he’s the one in the green shirt and the small ponytail.”

“Thanks, Mila. I’ll try my best.” He started toward the stairs.

He was almost at the top when someone hollered, “Hey you can’t go up there. That area is only for rink members.”

Yuuri turned around. “I am a rink member. And who are you to tell me I can’t go up here when Mila has already told me I can.”

“Names Maksim and who the hell are you? I’ve never seen you here before,” he stated as he also climbed the stairs.

“Yuuri. This is my first official day in the rink. Now if you don’t mind I need to speak with Coach Yakov.” He turned around and continued his walk to the office. Maksim was close behind him. Yuuri arrived at the correct door which was open and knocked.

“Come in,” Yakov said as he finished writing something down. “Yuuri, my boy! What on earth are you doing here?”

Before he could say a word Maksim barged past him not hearing that Yakov had motioned for Yuuri to take a seat. “Yakov this guy says he’s a rink member. We’ve never had foreign skaters! Why is he here?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Yakov responded sternly, “Maksim, we’ve been over this! Yuuri is Viktor’s student and as such is allowed to be here whenever he chooses. You are not security. He wouldn’t have gotten this far into the building without his clearance badge. I’ve said this before and will say it again. Yuuri, this is one of our ice dancers Maksim Papanov. Maksim, this is Viktor’s student and fiancé Yuuri Katsuki.”

_So this is the man that Viktor has been spending time with? I can see why._ “N-nice to meet you, Maksim.” He held out his hand to the man who wanted to steal his lover away.

“Can’t say the same.” He just looked at the offered hand, turned on his heel and stormed out.

“Sorry about him. He’s been a lovesick fool for Vitya since he left to Japan.”

“That’s funny; Viktor told me he rejected him.”

“He had, but after Vitya was gone he wanted what he couldn’t have. When Viktor showed back up for practice, Maksim jumped at the chance to get close. Can’t say I approve of skaters of the same rink dating, but some I make an exception.” He winked at Yuuri. “Anyway what do I owe this visit? Has Vitya fixed his wrongs?”

“I haven’t forgiven him quite yet, but I don’t want his training to suffer because of it. Please let him come back. He needs something to occupy his thoughts that aren’t a person.”

“Fine, but you are to come with him when he is here. I don’t want your skating to suffer either. Now with that being said. I need you to go back home. You and Vitya need to work some things out before stepping on my ice tomorrow.”

“Yes coach, thank you.” He stood to leave.

“Yuuri, you dance well. Yuri took video of you last night in the studio. You should watch them and start working on new routines based off them. I’m sure Vitya would agree.”

“Okay,” he said meekly as he walked out the door. _I need to get home to Viktor before he wakes. I need to be with him. I just need him so much._ He headed for home after chatting with Mila and Yuri for a few minutes. Mila offered to walk him to his apartment.  He was thankful for that as he didn’t want to be attacked by Maksim again.

_Please still be asleep when I come in._ He fumbled the key in the lock. “Thanks for walking with me Mila.”

“Anytime Yuuri!” She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

He closed the door. Makka ran in to greet him. “Hi girl. Your dad still sleeping?” He could hear Viktor snoring loudly. Deciding to make coffee and wait for sleeping beauty to awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song from this chapter is [Million Reasons by Lady Gaga](https://youtu.be/-B_iLyXzbvE) if you have a song that you believe would work with this fic throw it my way here or on [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) i love hearing from you all!


	5. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds out just how much it's going to take to get Yuuri's love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long my loves! Thank you for hanging in there with me!

Viktor woke up with a terrible ache in his neck and back. He realized he had fallen asleep sitting up watching Yuuri until the sun started to brighten the horizon. He stretched and slowly opened his eyes; bright rays of sunshine were filtering in through the sheer curtains. Memories of what transpired last night came flooding back to him. He turned to wake up Yuuri and noticed the space was unoccupied.

_Where did he go? He’s never up before I am. What time is it anyway?_ Reaching for his phone he realized his alarm never went off. It was almost eleven. _What the hell? Yuuri must have shut off my alarm but why did he leave me to sleep sitting up? He must still be upset with me._ He got up with a groan and headed into the living room intent on finding his love.

Yuuri was curled up in one of their enormous chairs with a book, earbuds in humming along with whatever he was listening to. He was oblivious to everything around him too engrossed in what he was doing. He jumped when Viktor placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jesus Viktor! Don’t scare me like that!” He glared at the man before him.

“Sorry love. Why did you let me sleep so late?” He questions as he lifts Yuuri’s legs and slides beneath them hoping the gesture wasn’t pushing any boundaries Yuuri may have set.

Clearly not wanting to be in such an intimate position Yuuri pulls his legs free and stands. “You were worn out Viktor. You needed the rest for the day ahead. We have a lot to talk about today but right now I’m still processing everything.” He took off his glassed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I went to talk to Yakov this morning. That is why I let you sleep.”

“Why did you go talk to Yakov? Please say everything went ok at the rink,” he feared that Yuuri would have trouble navigating there without him, forgetting that Yuuri had other friends there.

“I went to make sure your skating wouldn’t suffer. You’ve already been off the ice far too long on my account and I wasn’t just going to sit here and let that happen again. So we have a lot to talk about today, you and me, because Yakov wants us both at the rink in the morning.”

“Did you only talk to Yakov?”

“No I chatted with Yurio and Mila, who walked me home from the rink by the way, and I met Maksim,” he deadpanned, hands on his hips as he turned to speak.

Viktor swallowed. _Oh God! What the hell is happening!_ “Y-you met M-Maksim?”

“Yes I did. I could see why you were attracted to him at first until the bastard opened his mouth. He was rude and I’m not sure why you would have spent time with him.” He was getting mad again and he needed to get out of this now small feeling apartment before he had a meltdown of epic proportions.

“He was never rude to me,” he whispered looking down at his lap. “In fact he’s been the nicest one to me since I returned home.”

“What about me? I have been nothing but loving and nice to you up until yesterday when I caught you with your arms around another man! Maybe you should go be with him now since apparently I haven’t given you the attention you so desperately needed.” Viktor’s head snapped up eyes wide with shock.

“W-why would you say that, Yuuri? I don’t want to be with him I want to be with you!” Tears were welling up into his eyes again.

“Seems like all you want to do is defend him. Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? I have been here for a little over a week and have been stuck at home. You never took me to see the rink or asked me to join you for lunch. I’ve been here alone taking care of Makka and the apartment like a little housewife! I feel like you’re ashamed of me and don’t want me around! I-I can’t handle this right now I need to get out of here for a bit,” Yuuri was fuming. He turned to walk away stopping when Viktor grabbed his wrist.

“Please don’t leave! I promise everything I said about how I feel about him was and is the truth! I’m sorry I didn’t welcome you here the way I should have. And I’m not ashamed of you! You are my whole life!” Yuuri had never seen this man reduced to such a state; on his knees begging again not caring what the hell he looks like tears freely falling down his face. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you! Please Yuuri!”

Prying his hand out of his lover’s grasp his voice turned cold, “Viktor I need time to work this out for myself, if you love me like you say you do you will let me go. You should reflect on how you’ve been treating me and my feelings since you came back here. I am going out now to meet Mila, Yurio, and Georgi for lunch as they have done nothing but welcome me and try to include me since I arrived here to be with you.”

Viktor was defeated, “Yes my Yuuri, whatever you say. A-after you’re done having lunch can we meet somewhere?” He didn’t want to continue this conversation in the apartment.

Yuuri contemplated what to say. Knowing he wasn’t going to just give in to Viktor. “I will meet you in the middle of the bridge over the river at two.”

Viktor was lost as to how to respond to that. “But why so late? Can’t we meet at the coffee shop sooner?” He was pleading with his eyes.

“Honestly Viktor I am meeting three of our friends for lunch in thirty minutes. I also need time to think about,” he gestured between them, “this. Do you really think I can focus on that right now after the last twenty-four hours? I. Need. Time.”

Viktor had never seen Yuuri upset like this. He wanted nothing more than for this nightmare he caused to go away. He reached for him again, “Yuuri please how can I possibly make this better? Why are you being like this?”

“You want to know why? I’ve been in this situation before.” He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the sofa. “When I was training and going to school in Detroit, I met a guy at an end of the year party Phichit had dragged me to. He was on the soccer team and we hung out a lot. He made me feel so alive and free and I fell hard for him. I had never felt that way about anyone before. We went out for months and things were getting serious or at least I thought so. Soon it was homecoming and I was so sure we were going to go together, I mean we had talked about it and made plans. I had even gotten new clothes, shoes, a haircut, and got him a gift. I was on my way to his dorm the day before the football game and dance when Phichit sent me a photo of my boyfriend and another guy in the locker room at the rink. Turns out they had been sneaking around behind my back fucking each other. Phichit had heard them that day as they were loud and had to investigate. I went and asked him if they knew each other and he denied it. We got into a small argument and I broke it off with him. Looking back on it I should have seen the signs. I went into a deep depression after that and only left the dorm for class or training. Phichit tried to cheer me up every day and eventually it worked.

I vowed to never fall for another person that would treat me that way again. I never had another relationship after him until you. I’m on my guard because I’m not sure what to believe right now. The difference between how that situation was and this one is that you actually feel bad and have been honest with me. He never showed emotion or remorse of any kind. So I’m just protecting myself from spiraling out of control.” _I can’t tell him how bad I actually got. That would kill him. As much as this hurts me to share with him he needs to know it. How special he is to actually have me in his life._

He left to get changed to meet his friends for lunch letting Viktor stew with all that information. Viktor just sat there in his underwear stunned. _How could anyone do that to such a sweet soul? What am I saying? I have done that to him! At least I didn’t do anything physically with Maksim. I will do whatever it takes to make Yuuri happy again. Even if he decides he doesn’t want to be with me._

~~~~~

Viktor spent the last couple of hours chatting with Phichit about Yuuri’s story. Trying to get more details about that time in his life to understand why he was being so hard on him. As it turned out Phichit had to be on Yuuri watch 24/7. Yuuri had gone to a very dark place thinking that he wasn’t worthy of the kind of love he thought he had with his ex. He only ate when Phichit would make him. He was hardly recognizable as himself. Thankfully Phichit had been there or else there might not be a Yuuri here at all.

After he and Phichit were through talking and saying their goodbyes, Viktor knew what he needed to do. He set to work on getting what he needed together, Makka watching his every move, following him from room to room.

“Sorry girl I didn’t mean to ignore you. I need to get him to understand how much he is wanted and loved. I think you can help me girl.” He sat at the counter and wrote a small note when he was done he tied the note with a blue ribbon to Makka’s collar. “Okay girl let’s go win our Yuuri’s heart back.”

They headed off to the designated meeting point on the bridge. Viktor could see Yuuri gazing across the water his back was slightly turned toward them. “Okay Makka, you see Yuuri over there?” he asked the pooch as he crouched to her level. “Go give him kisses!” And with that he let go of her leash and watched her run to the beautiful ebony haired man.

Makka barked as she barreled through the other people on the bridge to her other dad. He turned at the noise and she launched herself into his arms knocking him over. Laughing as he shields himself from slobbery dog kisses, “Makka! Come on girl let me up!” he noticed something tied to her collar so he unties it; eyes going wide and starting to fill with tears as he reads the note.

_I hear a million voices in my head_  
Telling me things I should have said  
I don't know why I let you go  
Oh, I learned the hard way  
Tell me it's not too late

_Now my arms are open wide_  
They're hanging forever there  
Waiting forever for you  
I won't give up on you this time  
'Cause I ain't holding on, for nobody else

Yuuri,

                I want you to know that you mean the world to me. I’m not like that other person who hurt you so badly. I would like nothing more than to make this all up to you the rest of our lives. I will gladly do anything you wanted until my last breath leaves me. I want to have a family with you and grow old with you. Where you go I will follow. You are loved. You are my world. I promise to never abandon you or ever make you think I don’t love you. Please forgive me my love.

                                                                                                                                Love always,

                                                                                                                                                Viktor

Tears were now freely flowing down his face; hand over his mouth as he leaned on Makka. He was still sitting on the sidewalk and he didn’t think he could stand on his own accord. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and looked up as a familiar pair of shoes came into view. “Viktor.” He sobbed unable to say anything else.

Viktor came closer slowly, placed his hand softly on Yuuri’s shoulder, and handed him his handkerchief. “You look like you could use this,” he said with a soft smile. He stood and offered his hand.

“T-thanks,” he looked up at his love through his lashes. “So, shall we go talk? I’ve had enough time I think to work out my feelings about this.”

“I would like nothing more than to talk this through and make you happy again. Let’s go get some coffee first. Come on Makka, time to go.” Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand hoping it was welcome.

Smiling and entwining their fingers he brought Viktor’s hand to his lips for a kiss. “I’ve missed you today, but I did need my space. This was something big and I didn’t want to let my anger and shock to guide my decision about us.” They had started to walk to a nearby coffee shop.

Yuuri could see the blush flash across his fiancé’s face. “I’ve thought about how you felt and understand why you needed space. It must have hurt so much to have me walk into the living room, to see me while you were still angry. I was confused at first though. I missed you today too,” he bent to kiss Yuuri’s rosy cheek. “How was lunch with the crew?” He was trying to make small talk so the silence didn’t stretch too far between them.

Laughing a little, “It was great. Yurio was showing us all the videos he took when he came with me last night to let me in the studio. Apparently he shown some to Yakov too, at least that’s what Yakov said, and he thinks I should try to use one of them for a routine. I had Yurio send me all the videos so my coach can help me properly.” He winked.

“Can we watch them tonight, love? I can’t wait to see you dance since you hardly let me see you do so.” His eyes were sparkling with anticipation.

“Yeah sure if you want to. First though we need to talk about us no more avoiding it from either of us.”

“Always the voice of reason you are. You want your usual dear?” They had arrived at their destination. “You go find us a table out front and I’ll be back soon with our drinks.”

“Okay. Y-yes the usual but I’d like a large one this time.”

“Whatever you want my Yuuri.” He went inside to get their orders stopping to peck Yuuri’s lips. “Be back soon love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted in Viktor's note is [Isaish - It's Gotta Be You](https://youtu.be/T7FUpbgDgTs) it popped up on my playlist and it fit perfectly in this story. 
> 
> ALL KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE LIKE CANDY TO ME! I LOVE THEM ALL!

**Author's Note:**

> All comments/kudos are appreciated! You can holler at me on [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) about all things YOI.
> 
> Check out my other YOI fic [Emotions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9396518/chapters/21271688)
> 
> Love you all!!! MUAH! xoxo


End file.
